Las vueltas de la vida
by DreamsAlice
Summary: uno nunca sabe lo que puede cambiar... Levi/Mikasa


Shingeki no Kyojin _**no**_ me pertenece, cuenta con su respectivo autor, esto es mera entretención ;D

dejo esto por aquí...

* * *

"Me gustas"

Dos palabras que en su cabeza no cuadraban.

Se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela en la hora del receso. Levi estaba de pie apoyado en la pared al costado de la puerta que daba al lugar, y, frente a él, estaba Mikasa dándole la espalda.

Ella lo había citado allí, y a regañadientes-presionado por Hanji- accedió. Sabiendo que algo tramaban, y admitiendo para sí, que le entraba curiosidad que Mikasa estuviera cooperando con esa loca.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que al llegar y preguntarle a que se debía tanto alboroto, le soltara esa dos palabras que lo pasmaron.

Mikasa Arckerman se le estaba confesando.

A él.

Al tipo con el que peleaba todo el tiempo.

Con el que compartía mesa en la biblioteca tres veces por semana.

Con el que, admitiera o no, llegaron los dos a aceptar-soportar- la presencia del otro hasta el punto de disfrutar su compañía.

Dentro de él, Levi no podía identificar que sucedía. En el fondo, se sentía alagado que la Gran Srta. Akcerman tuviese sentimientos amorosos hacia su persona.

Claro, si es que le importara realmente. Amor no se encontraba en su diccionario.

Suspirando, paso su mano por su cabello en modo de frustración.

''Solo dilo'' escucho la suave voz de Arckerman.

''¿Decir qué?''

''Tu rechazo''

''...''

Confundido, miraba la espalda de ella, notando ahora, que en verdad tenía una bonita figura, bastante para su gusto.

''Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué decirlo?''

''Porque lo necesito''

''Tsk. Estás loca"

Todo esto lo estaba fastidiando ¿acaso tenía un lado masoquista? ¿Por qué se le confesaba si ya sabía la respuesta? Lo que más le hastiaba era que se le confesaran, y no tenía tacto al momento de rechazarlas, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si lloraban porque les ''rompía el corazón''. Era molesto, y lo único que lamentaba era que la pequeña relación que tenía con Mikasa, que desarrollaron al pasar tiempo en la biblioteca y que podía considerarse como amistad-compañerismo para ser exactos- se acabaría por un estúpido enamoramiento de chicas. Fantástico.

''Por favor, Levi...''

''No me gustas, Arckerman… y espero que no me sigas jodiendo con ello o pidiendo una oportunidad, porque ya me tienes arto con todo este show de mierda''

Delicadeza no era su segundo nombre, ni aunque fuera ella. Mas la reacción de Mikasa lo desconcertó. Ella se dio la vuelta para estar de frente a él y en su cara tenía una sonrisa de ¿alivio?

Sintió una punzada en su pecho. Quería creer que fue a su orgullo.

'' Gracias, era todo lo que quería escuchar. Te prometo que nada cambiara por esto'' empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que estaba al lado de él. '' Nos vemos Levi, y nuevamente gracias."

Y se fue.

Sonriendo.

No entendía ni mierda. Escucho de fondo el timbre para entrar nuevamente a clases. Se dirigió a su salón en busca de la loca de Hanji, estaba seguro que ella sabía algo más de todo esto. Solo esperaba que las cosas siguieran iguales, como le había prometido Mikasa.

Dentro de él sabía que no sería así.

Mikasa iba caminando hacia su salón de clases, ya no iba con una sonrisa en el rostro pero iba tranquila. Ahora sentía un peso menos en sus hombros. Claro que sentía una atracción por él, pero era solo eso, atracción. Y no quería que pasara más allá de eso si no sentía una seguridad de que le corresponderían. Ya le había pasado con Eren, su hermano adoptivo, y por ningún motivo quería sufrir de nuevo; le fue difícil volver a su relación de hermanos-aunque sabía que nada volvería a ser igual.

Por eso se confesó a Levi, para saber de una buena vez si tenía una oportunidad o no. Y estaba al tanto que la relación que poseían no era tan fuerte como lo que sintió por Eren, y eso lo asumían los dos. Por otro lado, él no era Eren, y la situación no era la misma-amor era muy distinto a la atracción-, y por ello sabía que Levi no cambiaría. No tenía mucho que perder, aunque suene mal. Ahora que sabía su respuesta, podía seguir adelante y concentrarse en otras cosas.

''¡Mikasa! Te estaba buscando"

''Jean''

O en otras personas.

* * *

Hola? ksjdaksaskdlasldaskdjs

Sé que tengo una historia incompleta, pero se me vienen las vacaciones y la inspiracion vuelve~~~ y bueno, no aguante el subir esto, quizasl o siga, quien sabe...

nos leemos pronto! ~ (cualquier falta de ortografía me la hacen saber, lo revisa, pero siempre se puede pasar alguna que otra ~)

**_DreamsAlice~_**


End file.
